fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jon Harben
Jon Harben is a mage and the head chef at the mage guild Blazing Soul. He works at the restaurant there, and provides food to both guild members and visitors alike. Though he's short stature would suggest otherwise, he is an incredibly skilled fighter, and accomplished mage. He prefers the quiet life though, and others ore often surprised by his strength when he gets into a fight. he is also incredibly wise, and often helps guild members with any problems they may have, ether with a good meal or helpful words. Appearance Jon is a 67 year old man who stands at a modest 3 feet and 7 inches tall. He has an unusually round head, with almost no distinct facial features. His hair is grey in color, and the top of his head is going bald, making his hair resemble a bandana around his head. he has small brown eyes a bushy mustache that entirely obscures his mouth, though it does move when he talks. his guild mark is located on the back of his neck and is grey in color. His regularly wears a pair of red chef's pants with black featureless shoes. When working, both on missions and in the kitchen, he wears a red chefs jacket with a white caller and wrist's. It is adorned with gold colored buttons and is emblazoned with a blue Blazing Soul emblem on the back. He keeps a black muscle shirt under his jacket, though he only ever shows it when he's relaxing, or at home. Lastly, he has a small pair of glasses that completely obscure his eyes, often making his emotions hard to read. Personality Though he may look unassuming, Jon is actually quite wise. Because of his rather uninteresting appearance, strangers he meets in public often forget him not long after seeing him. Those that know him can never forget him however, as his kind words stay with people for as long as they live. He has a very smooth, yet authoritative tone, and very rarely gets mad about things. Most often he would laugh in the face of danger, showing nearly unlimited confidence in his abilities. However, he is not the least bit cocky in his abilities, simply keeping an upbeat attitude at all times. While he is skilled in magic, he prefers his work as a chef over doing jobs like most people in the guild. If he can help it, he will avoid partaking in fights of any kind, preferring negotiation over violence any day. Even when forced into a confrontation he will avoid going on the offensive if he can help it. Even then he prefers a simple show of force before going on the offensive. This only applies to intelligent creatures however, so things such as mindless monsters don't warrant any mercy from him. He rarely uses his full strength when fighting, and is perfectly happy with people assuming he isn't very powerful, though the reason for this is known only to him. While at the guild, Jon doesn't interact with people as regularly as some of the other guild members. He spends most of his time at the guild working in the kitchen, but does on occasion personally deliver food to people troubled about something. He uses this as an opportunity to talk with them, and attempt to help them through there problems. Some would consider this as him just being nosy, but none can deny that he's words have helped people through rough patches in the past. History From a young age, Jon had always excelled at magic. He had attained a basic grasp of fire magic by the time he was 10 and his skills skyrocketed as he got older. At that time, he also began working as a cook to earn money. Both assets helped him to live comfortably until he was 20, and it wasn't long before he met another mage named Elligr Wraith. The two became fast friends, and Elligr soon asked Jon to partner up with him and become a team of independent mages. Feeling like his life needed some excitement, Jon left his job as a cook and began to wander with him as a bounty hunter. For the next ten years, the two made a killing off of there work, earning enough money to really only need to work about one day a week. Though Elligr enjoyed the simple life, Jon didn't quite feel right earning a living by hunting others. Soon Jon began saving up money to open up his own restaurant, deciding that cooking was much more honest work. Soon enough, Jon moved to Bantia and opened his restaurant along the coast, attracting costumers from all over Bantia, including his old buddy Elligr. For years he earned a reputation as a master chef, using his incredible skill in fire magic to make his cooking as much a show as it was a meal. His show's and food made his restaurant one of the most successful in Bantia, and Jon soon contemplated retirement. Fate had other plans however, as a child by the name of Axel Dawngrave appeared at his restaurant one day asking for help locating a dragon. Though confused, Jon helped the boy look, despite questioning the dragon's existence in the first place. As he expected, they came up empty handed. Even with Elligr helping, then found no trace of this dragon that Axel spoke about. Jon felt responsible for Axel, and adopted him as his own to watch over him. Jon and Axel worked the restaurant as a father and son combo, until Axel expressed interest in joining a mage guild to look for the dragon he often spoke of. Thinking it a good opportunity, Jon sold his business and moved to Merow City, joining up with the mage guild Blazing Soul with Axel. While Axel went off on his own to do mage jobs, Jon settled back into the roll of chef, modifying the guild's main hall with a kitchen to serve it's members. As Axel gained fame for his work, Jon became a sort of wise man to the guild members, Offing help with problems and encouraging others when they needed it. His combination of strength and maturity also made him one of the guilds main advisers with the guild master Davin Vamiro, Along side his old partner Elligr. His main priority is still cooking however, and feeding his fellow guild members is always his first priority. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic - A magic Jon first trained with to help with his cooking. Though through a long life od using it, he has full grasp of this magic, and a very strong understanding of fire magic in general. It has gotten to the point where he is all but immune to fire magic, as he can redirect an opponents spells with simple movements. *'Hot Plate' - A spell Jon developed for his cooking methods. By holding a pan in the palm of his hand, he is able to flash cook a dish with an intense flame very quickly. he can use this to boil water, simmer ingredients, and even het up oil for deep frying. This has became known as his signature technique when cooking. *'Par Cooking' - Another cooking method he developed. By using fire directly on a meal, he can cook it in a variety of ways. He can use this for offensive purposes as well, turning it into a short range flamethrower like attack. *'Full Course' - The only spell Jon developed purely for offensive purposes. For this spell, he creates 8 fireballs around himself, then shoots them at his opponent, and has them home in on his target. Through powerful, Jon doesn't like using this spell to harm others, preferring to use it merely as a show of force to intimidate opponents. Master Chef - Though he is a mage, Jon's first and foremost priority is working as chef to Blazing Soul. He has been working as a Chef for over 40 years, and has developed a way to incorporate magic into his cooking, making it quite the spectacle to behold. Given the proper ingredients, he can create just about any dish imaginable, and cook it to perfection. A testament to his skill, he has also developed a dish that is able to satisfy the appetite of Phantom Breaker Guild Master Jayapura Marsh, a man known for his inhuman eating habits. Incredibly Skilled Mage - Before working as a chef, Jon made a living as an independent mage. Though his focus changed over the years, he has kept training in magic throughout his career, improving his skills to incredible levels. As he works in a kitchen and rarely goes out on jobs, many people assume his isn't very powerful, though this couldn't be further from the truth. He is strong enough to have been considered a match for many S-Class mages in his prime, but his skills haven't dulled much over time. He is skilled enough in fire magic that he is able to deflect a low level attack from Raven Tyran, another fire mage of incredible power. Skilled Close Combatant - More so when he was younger, but Jon also trained in unarmed combat. He had enough skill to take on an armed opponent and be victorious without injury, and disarm opponents in fractions of a second. Unfortunately with age, he is no longer able to fight quite as well as he use to. He is still quite capable, but suffers from aches and pains if he pushes himself. Stats Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Blazing Soul Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fire Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human